Merry Christmas Peter Pan
by phantom writer124
Summary: It is Christmas time and Wendy is celebrating the Lost Boys way. But how can she celebrate with Captain Hook forever looming on the horizon? A one-shot, feel good Christmas story, tied in with the land of Neverland.


**Hi everyone, It has been a long time since I have posted a story up here, I know, but it feels fantastic to be uploading again!  
I am also pleased to announce that I am writing again. As a reminder, I always post my progress on my profile, so you know what I'm doing/up to in regards to the chapters and stories. A few things first:**

Naturally I dont own Peter Pan, I wish I did.

This is a one-shot, just for Christmas. I thought I would do something special so this story is very long, I hope it makes up for the time I've been getting myself together! It was 18 pages in the word document, so have a great read! :) I'm very happy with this story, and I hope you will be to. I cant wait to see what you think about it!

**This isn't related to my other story at all, so dont worry if you haven't read that first. This is also based off the 1950's cartoon Disney movie, that's why I didn't put too much description into the characters, as you know the basis of them by heart ;)**

So without any further ado, on with the story.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Peter Pan.**

Snow was falling lightly against the footpath, waiting for a passer-by to step on and dampen their leather shoes. The small streets were lit by festive lights and decorative pieces in front of neighbouring houses, each ranging from fairy lights, to which Wendy had asked why that they were called and was answered by "as they are so small" by Mrs Mary Darling, to the bright shine of a globe.

Wreaths were nailed to front doors and curtains were open, as every neighbour wanted to see the ongoing festivities outside. Neighbour greeted neighbour on the street and it appeared the whole neighbourhood was out tonight, creating hustle and bustle. Wendy breathed in deeply.

It was Christmas Eve.

As Wendy walked past snow covered trees with her family, she watched as the "lower class" children, (as so aptly depicted by George, although they were on the middle-class rung themselves), threw snowballs at each other. Wendy longed to join them but was held back by her mother every time.

The Darling family consisted of five members, from Mr George Darling and his wife Mrs Mary Darling, and their three children, the oldest being Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling (who was proud to recite her name to any who would listen), Master John Napoleon Darling and the youngest child Master Michael Nicholas Darling. They had just finished their Christmas carolling for the night and were walking home for their delicious eggnog that was made by Nana every year.

* * *

Wendy's favourite part of Christmas was opening the gifts on the night of Christmas Eve. To see the fireplace grinning with flames and the tree glowing with ornaments of all shapes and colours was a spectacle to see in the Darling living room.

Michael and John were always proud to give their presents as they saved up their pocket money and bought their presents together. Wendy preferred to make hers. She had decided to make her father a new pair of cuff-links (which her mother had helped her), knitted her mother a new scarf for her outings with George, knitted a pair of socks for John (as he always insisted a Gentleman never has cold feet) and hand-sewn a new blanket for Michael.

Wendy felt these were all appropriate gifts for her family, and with the help of her mother, was quite proud. However, there was only eight more presents Wendy was worried about:

The lost boys, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan.

She knew the lost boys would appreciate the blankets and some new clothes she had made, as their old ones had become quite ragged and needed a good washing, but Peter and Tinkerbell was a different situation altogether. Would they like the presents she had made them? What happened if they didn't?

* * *

After the evening festivities with her family, the Darling household crept into their beds and fell fast asleep.

All, except for one.

Wendy remained awake on the edge of her bed, waiting for the tell-tale sign of 'tinkling' to echo throughout the nursery. She had dressed in a red woollen coat and brown boots, being prepared for whatever adventure awaited. She had thought over her present for Peter long and hard, and decided that instead of dying, it would be the greatest adventure of all. She rested her head upon her turned up palms, and waited. She didn't have to wait for long.

A shadow crossed Wendy's face and sure enough, a 'tinkling' noise rung out engulfing the nursery with cheer. Wendy grinned and waited for Peter's appearance. She had decided to not tell her brothers of her Christmas adventure as she didn't want to have the responsibility of looking after them. She had also decided that Peter could afford to spend some quality time with her.

A spry, red headed face peered into the nursery beyond the window ledge; just enough so Wendy could see his brown eyes and mischievous grin. Tinkerbell (who was flying awfully close to Peter's head) was in a fluster, as she always seemed to be.

"Peter!" Wendy whispered! "'Oh how good it is to see you!" She remarked as she hastily threw the blanket off from around her and walked over to her packed suitcase.

"Wendy!" Peter cried, flying over to greet her. "What is this?" He exclaimed, pointing at her suitcase.

Wendy hushed Peter, "My brothers are asleep! But if you must know, it is a suitcase, to which I am bringing my belongings in." Wendy smiled. She grasped the handle and started to wheel it over to the window ledge, dodging stray toys strewn across the floor.

Peter looked at Wendy in disbelief whilst flying amongst side her. "It's very big Wendy, and looks heavy too… are you sure you can carry it all the way to Neverland?"

"I'm certain, let's go."

"What is it full of?"

"Presents Peter."

"Presents?"

"Yes."

Peter smiled and nodded to Tinkerbell who sprinkled some fairy dust over Wendy. He took one last look around the nursery before noticing John and Michael were not coming with them.

"Wendy…" Peter trailed.

"I thought it would be too much for the boys, being Christmas Eve. They wake up awfully early for presents. They'll be exhausted." Wendy explained as she buttoned up her coat.

That was a good enough reason for Peter. He just wanted to know about Christmas, and these so called "presents" Wendy had for him.

Peter looked across at Tinkerbell and smiled. She gave an annoyed "_ding_" in return, before flying out of the window and into the night. Wendy looked at Peter and rose to the ceiling.

"Let's fly!" Peter cried and flew out the window.

Wendy grinned. "To Neverland."

Wendy stepped onto her window ledge and looked at her sleeping brothers one last time. She tightened her grip on her black suitcase, before stepping out into the night sky.

* * *

When one looks out into the night sky, you would presumably see stars and the falling of light snow. One wouldn't think of seeing two children and what appeared to be a floating light. Across London, if people singing carols throughout the night had by chance looked up, that is what they would have seen. Most would question the amounts of eggnog they had consumed, and then decide they would sing one last carol before going to bed.

But for those who had been there before, would know that one of the children dressed in green was Peter Pan and the other wrapped in a winter coat was travelling with him to Neverland, though to the second star on the right, and straight on 'till morning.

* * *

Wendy had arrived at Hangman's tree cold and damp from the falling snow. She shook off her coat and hung it on a stray tee root in the cave. The lost boys rushed up to her and surrounded her in a group hug, having missed their mother terribly so.

The hideaway was underground, with the entrance being a secret switch to the stump which you could jump into, to slide down a slippery slide until you reached the bottom. Other ways included secret tunnels, one of which defied the laws of gravity being under a fish pond. This was Wendy's favourite entrance.

"Hello Wendy!" Tootles shouted. Tootles was one of the most humblest of the lost boys and greatly enjoyed spending time with Wendy. He couldn't place the feeling, but he knew she would forever tell them stories and tuck them in at night, which made him feel warm and bubbly inside.

Wendy smiled and embraced his hug. She glanced up and took in her surroundings, smiling at the sight of all the lost boys. How she had missed them.

"Wendy!" Slightly proclaimed, with Nibs shouting a moment after. They were jumping on their beds in excitement.

Wendy soon found herself surrounded by the lost boys, and all of them wanted her attention.

Curly raced up to Wendy, tripped, then stood back up to look at Wendy. "I want a story about pirates!" He demanded.

Wendy started laughing, "Hello Tootles and Slightly and Nibs. And hello to you too Curly. But where are the twins?" She couldn't deny the fact the twins held a special place in her heart, the way in which they reminded her of her own brothers. Despite the fact they were not twins themselves.

Wendy glanced around the room slowly, looking for the boys as they went. She noticed Peter leaning against the dirt wall of the hideaway. She couldn't find them anywhere. "Oh well." She sighed. She knew they would turn up later.

"Alright men! Tea time!" Peter suddenly shouted. He was standing behind all the lost boys, watching the scene before him before he decided that too much attention had been given to Wendy, and not enough to him.

The boys seemed to forget their excitement about Wendy, and replaced it with an excitement for teatime. They rushed to the wooden table with chairs on the far side of the room. The place had been extended, the cave more hollowed out. Wendy seized this opportunity to look around the tree.

Nothing had really changed in the part that hadn't been extended and the room was still as dirty as ever. She looked over to the table and noticed coloured cushions on each chair. She noticed the red cushion Peter was sitting on was from the Indian tribe. She bit back her remark she was about to make. She continued to look around, leaves scattered everywhere and Peter's bed was still sectioned off with a curtain, with the lost boys' beds hanging from the roots. Clothes was still scattered on the floor and weapons were on all persons.

Wendy smiled. She was home.

* * *

Peter gazed across at Wendy, who was still admiring the hideout. She had been here so many times. Nothing had really changed. He was confused at why she needed to look at everything when food and _him_, was here at the table. Tinkerbell and the other pixies had made a special feast for Wendy's return for this holiday called 'Christmas' and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. The thing he was sure about however, was that Wendy said gifts were given out, and that meant all attention had to be on him at some point.

Peter looked across the table where the boys had started to fill their plates up with food already. "Wendy!" Peter beckoned, "the food is almost gone!" He knew that was a light stretch from the truth, but he wanted her to sit and listen to his tales of adventure. Adventures of stealing Pirate gold, going on a treasure hunt that lead to fighting pirates, having target practise then going out to fight pirates and just fighting the pirates in general. He enjoyed fighting Captain James Hook and his men and wanted Wendy to know all about his brave deeds.

He noticed Wendy smile at his beckon and walked over to a spare cushion at the table. She filled her plate with lots of fruit.

"Wendy..." Peter began but was cut off by Wendy.

"Peter, do you know about Christmas?" She had used that word he did not quite understand.

"Yes." He nodded. He was not going to admit Wendy knew something he did not. He asked Curly, who was sitting next to him, to pass him a boar leg and munched on it.

"Well then, would you like to go and find a tree to put up? And what about presents? Would we like to swap those after tea to?" Wendy smiled.

Peter noticed her eyes were brighter at the mention of this 'Christmas' and wanted to know why her eyes weren't like that when he spoke of all his daring deeds against the pirates. He decided to ask.

"Wendy, do you like my stories about fighting pirates?"

Wendy seemed a bit taken aback. She re-crossed her legs and pulled the chair closer to the table.

"Well Peter…" She began. "It's not that I don't like them, but they do seem a bit, well, the same. Don't you have any other adventures around Neverland?"

Peter looked at her. "Are you saying my adventures are boring?"

The whole table seemed to stop. All the lost boys looked at Wendy. The twins still hadn't shown up, much to Wendy's disappointment. The remaining lost boys however, stole accusing glances at her.

"No Peter, I'm saying there must be something else to do around Neverland than fight Pirates."

"What would you call an adventure then Wendy?" Peter said, trying to sound as rude but unoffended as possible.

"Well…" Wendy trailed. She didn't have a chance to respond as the twins came in, holding something behind their backs.

"Merry Christmas Wendy." The boys said as they came closer to Wendy, pulling out identical bunches of flowers they had picked that night.

What everyone didn't know, is that the twins had pulled out all of the flowers around Hangman's tree. So to any passer-by they would see a tree, (surrounded by nothing but grass in a full circle in all directions around the stump for a meter or two), then a field of flowers from then-on out. Wendy would come across it late in the night to then giggle at the boys.

The flowers were made up of wild flowers, and Wendy knew when she brought them home, her mother would surely ask which boy had started to court her daughter.

Wendy rose from her purple-cushioned chair and walked towards the twins. She took both of the flowers from the boys, piled it into one huge bouquet and kissed both boys on the forehead, much to Peter's dismay.

* * *

Once the feast was over, Peter and the boys gathered around Wendy on the floor rug, to hear of some Christmas tales. Wendy told them many stories, about Clara and the Nutcracker and the night before Christmas and she also taught and sung many songs with the boys too.

After some merriment was made, Wendy had decided the moment had come and that she would swap presents, as that's what she loved to do best.

All the boys looked at Wendy and as if someone had screamed out 'GO!' They all moved at once to their respective hiding places where their presents were. They came back a minute later, scurrying over each other, trying to get to Wendy first. Wendy laughed and motioned for the boys to sit in a circle.

Peter stood up and watched them do it. He wanted to know about this 'Christmas', but didn't want to admit to Wendy he had no idea what it was about. He knew he should have paid attention to her last visit, but he couldn't take it back now. So he just sat on the sidelines and watched the events unfold.

* * *

Tinkerbell, who had just come back from a Pixie meeting, flew in through the tunnel to watch the gift-giving take place. She had listened to Wendy on her last visit and had decided it would be fun to have things given to her too. She looked over at Peter. He was watching the crowd swap gifts, but not doing anything.

She made an annoyed '_Tink_' at him.

He looked over. "What Tink?"

She pointed over to the group and made a tinkling sound again.

"Nah Tink, I don't want to join them." He smiled. "I have much better things to do."

Tink just looked at him. She knew he was lying. What else could he be doing right now? She gave him a small tinkled '_harrumph_' then flew over to the group, giving out her presents with a flick of her wand.

* * *

Wendy glanced over to see Peter and Tink engaged in a conversation. She had no idea how he knew what she was saying, but somehow knew it was because of the bond they shared. Wendy shook her head and focused all her attention on the boys. They had all given her weapons as presents. She smiled. She should have known. Only the twins gave her flowers and she appreciated that.

She heard a tinkle and looked over at Tinkerbell who had just joined the circle on the floor and was floating with impatience above Tootle's head.

"Tinkerbell? I have a present for you too…" Wendy began.

Tinkerbell looked at Wendy and flicked her wand. A small freshwater pearl necklace appeared around Wendy's neck.

"Oh Tink! Thankyou!" Wendy exclaimed.

Tink smiled and tinkled something in reply. If Wendy had spoken pixie, she would have known Tinkerbell was actually saying:

"_Thankyou. I hope it reminds you every day of those mermaids who tried to drown you. It's from Mermaid Lagoon. That's what you get for being with Peter_."

Wendy just smiled, "You must have gone to a lot of trouble for this. I will wear it every day. It's beautiful."

Tinkerbell just smiled a tight smile.

Wendy fiddled with her necklace a little bit more before standing up and walking to her suitcase. The lost boys stood up too. "Now I have presents for all of you! But only if you're sitting down." She exclaimed.

Every one sat back down immediately, except Peter, who was oddly sitting away, on his bed, from the group.

Wendy grabbed out her presents and walked back over to the circle. She sat down and gave her presents out one by one.

"Curly, this is for you." Wendy smiled as she handed him a woollen jumper. "This will keep you warm at night." Curly smiled and glanced at Nibs for help, trying to work out how to put it on.

"Dearest Nibs, this is for you." She leant forward and handed him a scarf. He looked at it puzzled. "You wrap this around your neck to…"

"To hang people?" Nibs excitedly yelled.

"No, not quite…" Wendy trailed as he had already turned to practise on Curly. She sighed. "Tootles, this is for you. She handed him a pair of new boots. "For running in the mud."

Tootles smiled. "Thank you Wendy! I'll take good care of them." He adjusted his position under Tinkerbell who was turning redder by the minute.

"Tinkerbell, I have something for you too." Wendy smiled.

Tink looked up at her confused and her redness faded. She didn't know what she had done to get something from Wendy, but she knew she deserved it. Tink smiled and sauntered over to Wendy. She gave Tink a new set of earmuffs made from cotton wool and a new winter dress.

"I sewed these together myself; I hope it will keep you warm. It even has slits at the back for your wings." Wendy smiled.

Tink flew straight up to Wendy's nose, poked her tongue out, snatched the clothes and flew over to Peter on his bed. She was so angry that Wendy had given her something decent, and that now she had to be kind to Wendy. She turned red at the thought.

The Twins stood up as Wendy beckoned them over; "Twins, I have something for you two too."

They each received a new set of rubber grips for their weapons, she had to get John to help her with that one. They smiled and hugged Wendy, thanking her as they did so. The boys returned to the lost boys circle and shared their presents around, looking at Wendy's pile of weapons on her bed as they did so.

Wendy noticed. "As one last final present to all of you, you may all look after my weapons you have given me when I am at home. Keep them in order for me." She smiled as she stood up and walked past them to Peter. The boys squabbled over who got to look after what present.

"Peter, I have one present for you too. Would you like it?" She hoped.

Peter motioned for Tink to fly away. She waved to only Peter and flew out of the tunnel. Wendy assumed it was back to her pixie friends.

"No thank you Wendy. My present would be Captain Hook, but I don't expect that from you."

Wendy grimaced. "Well then Peter, if you don't want to see my gift, how about you give me one?"

"No Wendy, I have to do some things first." Peter decided. "I'll be back later."

Wendy watched him as he flew out of the tunnel leading to the tree stump. It was very sudden and very strange. As Wendy was very inquisitive, but not rudely so, she at last decided to follow him.

* * *

The lost boys stopped squabbling over their fight and looked up from their presents at last and realised that both Peter and Wendy had gone.

"Pirates?" Curly asked.

"It must be. We didn't hear them sneaking in." Nibs agreed.

"Let's go get them!" Tootles shouted!

"Or maybe they went for a walk?" Said both the twins.

The boys looked at each other sitting cross-legged on the floor. They had their presents scattered around them with the hideaway a mess because of the ruckus they had created. On some unspoken signal, all except the twins shouted "PIRATES!"

They all grabbed their weapons and ran out of the hideaway in different directions, planning to meet up at Hooks ship as they went, not knowing that Peter and Wendy had gone the opposite way.

* * *

"Peter?" Wendy cried. "Peter where are you?"

She stopped trekking through the forest and looked around. It was so dark. She should have known better than to run out into the night without a light. But that's who she became around Peter. She didn't think as much anymore, she just acted.

"Peter?" She called again. She held her hands out in front of her so as to not bump into anything. Her feet were wrapped in warm winter boots and for once Wendy was grateful she had managed to think ahead and wear winter clothes. He red coat stood out amongst the green trees and bushes, but she was determined to carry on. She had forgotten how stubborn Peter could be.

She walked on for what seemed like forever until she heard a lot of screaming and running through the forest. She instantly ducked into the grass and hoped the darkness would conceal her. It would be rather unfortunate if she happened to run into a pirate.

Unbeknownst to her, it was the lost boys, running in search of her.

She waited tensely for a few moments before resuming her walk.

"No weapons, no light, no thinking Wendy." She scolded. "That was very." She paused to get a breath, "Very silly of you."

She walked on until she saw the area get a little bit lighter. She came upon a clearing, with a wide open patch of grass, big enough to cover all of London. There was (from what she could tell) mountains in the background and wild flowers at her feet, which she assumed continued throughout the whole area. It was beautiful, and she wished it was daybreak so she could see the field for herself.

She walked down the small hill and stumbled across a log. She grunted.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

Wendy froze. It sounded like Peter, but she couldn't be too sure. She bent down and felt for a rock or twig, something she could throw. She remembered her favourite show, City Detective, when her favourite detective, Detective Lt. Bart Grant, shot a bullet into a trash can to make a noise in the distance. That distracted the crooks as he got away. She didn't have a gun, but found a small rock and threw it away from where she was. It made a small '_Thud_' in the distance some length away.

Despite the moment, she smiled to herself. She had gotten stronger from all her visits to Peter. She didn't have to think about it much longer as she was tackled backwards and hit her head on the rock behind her.

Wendy had tears in her eyes. She had fallen hard. Hands grabbed at her wrists and pulled them above her head. She shrieked and tried to kick the attacker away. The hands grabbed on harder and something sat on her, forcing her to stay down.

"Stop it! No!" Wendy cried, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Wendy?" A voice asked.

Wendy stopped struggling. "Peter?" She sobbed.

"Oh Wendy! I thought you were a pirate! Well, a pirate that screams like a girl." His voice rang out.

"Peter! You scared me half to death! I thought you were a pirate too." Wendy looked at her wrists, "I thought I was going to be killed."

Peter looked at Wendy, she could feel his gaze on her. "I'm sorry. I really am. You must be scared. I would be too if I was a pirate, having to face me."

"You have no sympathy at all!" Wendy cried. Shaking her wrists free. "Get off me Peter."

"Wendy, I'm sorry." He still didn't get up. "But look, it's morning."

Wendy looked past Peters turned head to see the light from the sun starting to shine over the tops of the mountains. She quite forgot that Peter was still sitting on her, as the whole grassy field came into view. She had no idea how it had become morning already, but she wasn't the least bit tired.

Wildflowers of all different colours were scattered throughout the grass, with beautiful trees outlining the sides. The grass was the greenest of greens Wendy had ever seen, with the sky a mix of blues, purples and faint traces of yellow. It was simply breath taking.

"Peter," Wendy breathed. "This is beautiful."

"I know Wendy." Peter replied, his arrogance somehow forgotten.

"Peter, what were you doing out here?" She asked. "I came looking for you as you left so suddenly."

"I was practising with my new weapons." Peter mumbled as he moved off Wendy.

"Really Peter?" she gently asked.

They both watched the sun rise above the mountains and bring the area to life. Butterflies woke up from their sleep and started to groggily fly amongst the flowers, and early birds were starting to chirp away at the joy of a new day.

"No Wendy. I was looking for a present."

Wendy smiled. "For me?"

He nodded in return, picking up a bit of grass and watching it blow away in the light breeze.

"Peter, thank you. But being with you is the best present and the best Christmas I could ever have."

Peter looked up. "There is that word. 'Christmas'. What does it mean?"

It was now Wendy's turn to look up at him. "Christmas? That's the holiday we are celebrating. We celebrate peace and love for one another. Where families gather together and eat lots of food and give presents to each other. We also find a pine tree to decorate and sing Christmas carols, like how I taught you all, and spreading the joy to everyone we meet."

Although Wendy's family was Christian, she knew that nothing applied to Neverland, as it was a being, magic, all in itself which she was happy, and knew Peter was too, believing in.

Peter turned, his eyes having somehow found hers. His eyes finally glimmering with understanding as were Wendy's. She finally knew why he sat out and was desperate to find a gift. He finally knew how to celebrate Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Wendy." He smiled. His eyes found just the right place to look into hers. She wanted him to lean in, just that little bit closer as she was sure something magical would happen.

"Merry Christmas Pe…" She stopped as a cannon rang out.

Peter's eyes suddenly filled with alarm, ruining Wendy's moment.

"Pirates." He whispered. He immediately stood up and flew into the air.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, "Don't leave me!" She started to run after him.

Peter flew down and slower so Wendy could catch up to him. She ran, holding her skirts and coat in one arm with the other arm out for Peter to grab onto. When he did, he pulled her up and tipped some fairy dust from his cap onto her head so she was flying next to him.

* * *

"Hook, you'll never get away with this!" Curly cried.

"Yeah! Peter will save us!" Nibs sneered.

"Oh, oh really?" Smee mocked. "Peter will save us! Oh Peter! Hooray for Peter!" He laughed. "Peter can't do anything if he doesn't know you're here."

The boys looked at each other. How did they end up like this? They were tied to the middle of the ship. Again. They struggled against their rope bonds.

Amidst the taunting and the struggling, none of the pirates or the lost boys realised their smallest boy, Tootles, had somehow squirmed out of his ropes and sneaked over to a cannon. He loaded it up and set it alight during Smee's taunting.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? Well I'll tell you. You can all walk… THE PLANK!" Smee screamed as the cannon shot off into the sky. He jumped in fright and ran towards the Captain's cabin, which conveniently swung open, hitting Smee in the face.

"What is going on here?" A cold voice asked from just inside the red and gold door.

The lost boys quietened down from their laughter. Tootles froze on the spot next to the cannon, looking at a pair of long, black whiskers.

A mass of pirates ran out onto the ship deck, surrounding the boys and their Captain. They looked mean, meaner than ever with scars and tattoos running down their arms and faces. Dressed in close to striped rags as possible, some were wearing eye patches and some holding swords, ready to slash anyone open were they happened to be given the signal.

"It seems that we have an escaped prisoner Smee." Hook commented as he stepped into view.

The lost boys seemed comical; looking at Captain Hook from his black shoes, to his long white socks pulled over his red sea pants, to his billowing jacket and top. His theme of red and white. Their eyes travelled up to his face, admiring his long black whiskers and his big feathery Captains hat.

Then their eyes lastly looked upon his gleaming silver Hook.

Captain Hook moved his arm to bring his hook in front of his face. His grin dripping with malice. "Hello Boys."

* * *

Peter and Wendy flew to a small island at the back of the Jolly Roger, Hooks ship. They were hiding behind a big rock amongst the shrubbery. Wendy admired the ship from afar. Even though it symbolised the pirates, she couldn't help but admire the burgundy polish of the ship with its black and gold features.

Hook was the very colour of red he envisioned. To Wendy's realisation, he envisioned the colour of blood. She shuddered to herself and was glad her brothers were not here. Over their many visits, he had grown more ruthless, more cunning and more determined than ever to kill Peter Pan.

"What do we do?" She asked Peter, both hands on the top of the rock. If a pirate had looked their way, all they would have seen was two pairs of eyes; one blue and one brown, with two tuffs of hair; one brown, one red with a green hat, peering eerily over the rock.

"We attack." Peter simply responded.

"Yes Peter, but how?" She asked.

"With our weapons Wendy." Peter replied.

Wendy let go of the rock and looked at her sword Nibs had given her. They had quickly flown back to the hideaway, grabbed what they needed and flew straight to the Jolly Roger. It felt heavy in her hands. Too heavy. She turned; sat and leant her back against the rock with the sword resting over her lap and looked at Peter.

"I can't use this Peter."

"Yes you can Wendy."

"No I can't. I don't know how to use one. This is too much. I can't kill someone." Wendy turned her head away from Peter and watched the waves crash against the bottom of the ship. It was resting in the harbour. Forever doomed to never set sail.

"Wendy, Let's go." Peter said.

Wendy watched one more wave. She thought about the lost boys on the ship. She thought about Peter. "Peter, what is the plan?"

"There is none. We just attack." He flew into the air.

Wendy sighed. That was the thing with Peter, you never planned and you never practiced. You just went and did it.

* * *

Hook laughed maniacally as Tootles swung upside down from a ships beam. "Merry Christmas boys!" He shouted as he stood in front of the lost boys and poked Curly with his sword. "Your present is… the plank!"

Some pirates rustled Curly out of his bonds, while the other boys fought to bite any pirate arms in their general direction. Curly was brought out onto the plank, had his hands bound by Smee and was pushed towards the plank where he awaited his death.

"Well, any last words _boy_?" Hook gloated.

Curly held up his chin with defiance. That was all Hook needed.

"Walk the plank!" He cried as Smee pushed the whimpering lost boy off the edge of the plank.

A giant splash was heard.

"Who's next?" Hook taunted.

The lost boys shrank back as far as they could against the giant beam, which was not very far at all as their backs were already pressed against it. The pirates jeered and laughed at the boys, who were in a state of shock at the apparent death of Curly.

"How about me?" A voice rung out.

The pirates looked around for the voice. Hook cringed. He knew that voice anywhere. "Where are you Pan?" He shouted. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"I'm right behind you." His childish voice whispered with glee into Hooks ear.

Hook spun around and swung his hook into thin air. He looked up to the ships wheel to see a soaking Wendy, the mother, holding a shaking lost boy. The boy he threw over the plank a minute ago. He signalled to some pirates to capture the mother while he dealt with Pan.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Peter called as he stuck his foot out from behind a pole. A pirate tripped over and went sprawling, tripping over the other advancing pirates.

Peter quickly dashed over to the lost boys tied to the beam, Hook on his tail.

"Let's fight men!" Declared Peter as he slashed the rope open.

The lost boys quickly went to work, messing about with any pirate that came their way. Peter turned to come face to face with Hook.

"Hook." He breathed.

"Yes my boy? Do you realise it is Christmas time Peter? How about a gift?" Hook teased.

"That would be too kind, seeming as you won't be alive to give it to me!" Peter spat as he brought his dagger onto Hooks hook, swinging his arm aside.

"I'd watch it if I was you Peter! Your days… are… numbered!" Hook grunted in reply with every thrust of his own sword, just recently drawn.

Peter and Hook twirled and parried across the deck, Hook forever attacking, Peter forever defending.

* * *

Wendy wrung out her soaking dress at the top of the ship above the stairs and looked at Curly. She had left her coat and boots behind at the small island behind the rock to jump into the ocean and save Curly. She hoped it would still be there when she got back.

If she got back.

Hook was fighting stronger than ever against Peter, determined to get the final blow. The lost boys were running around stealing the Pirates weapons and causing general havoc.

Wendy asked Curly if he was okay, and after insisting that he was, went to join the fight. She glanced down from the ships wheel to take in the events unfolding. She had no idea what she could do to help.

Pirates were starting to come together against the lost boys, overpowering them boy by boy. They were eventually tied up again against the post, with the pirates looking for new prey.

Their eyes searched the ship for any more troublemakers and settled on Wendy.

She gasped and stumbled back from the balcony edge, picking up her sword. If anything, now was the time to use it. The pirates started to ascend the red stairs, up past the Captain's cabin to the front of the ship. Wendy stuck the sword out in front, creating a barrier between the pirates and her.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll swing." Wendy shouted at them. She knew it was a matter of time before herself was over powered, but still wanted to give the impression she was in control.

The pirates sneered, their yellowed teeth showing. They weren't fooled. They advanced as one as a pirate spoke up.

"A crew of pirates against one little girl? How do you expect to win this one?" He laughed.

"Don't come any closer!" Wendy shouted again. She started backing away to the wall. If she bought enough time by shouting loud enough, maybe Peter would hear her and come to her rescue.

No such luck.

The pirates laughed even harder and surrounded her. She swung. The sword connected with a pirate, cutting his arm. He grimaced and backed off, letting another pirate take his place. Wendy swung and kept swinging her sword until she became too tired, her arms betraying her.

The pirates seized their chance. They grouped together and took the sword off Wendy, pinning her arms to her sides and dragging her down the red steps, past the Captain's cabin and to the main beam where the lost boys were tied up. But instead of tying her up, they held onto her arms, preventing any escape.

Wendy struggled against the grip of the Pirates. "Let. Me. Go." She grunted.

The pirates didn't acknowledge her. They were looking at something in the distance. Then, the arms holding her became slack.

* * *

Peter stood over Hook, his dagger placed carefully under Hook's chin.

"This is a turn of events." Hook spat at Peter. He was down on his knees, being asked to surrender by a mere boy. Hook knew Pan would pay for this.

"Yes it is Hook, and don't think you'll get away because today, I. win." Peter threatened. Everything was a game now. Whoever made the right move would win, the wrong move would die.

"Oh Pirates!" Peter called.

He looked up and noticed how Wendy was squirming in their grasp. They would pay for that. He shoved his blade into Hooks skin, enough to make him grunt.

The pirate crew looked at Peter, who had their captain in mercy. They slackened their grip on Wendy. That was better.

"Let everyone go, and your Captain will stay alive." He shouted at the pirates.

No one moved.

"Now!" Peter ordered as he drew blood from Hook's chin.

"Do it men!" Hook yelled.

The pirates moved into action. They untied the lost boys and let Wendy go, not wanting to push their luck with Peter, the unpredictable boy. The lost boys and Wendy made their way over to Peter, weary about moving so close to Hook, to stand behind him in a group.

"Now, I want you all to call Hook a codfish!" Peter ordered. Hook glared with hatred at Peter, slowly moving his arms behind his back.

"Peter, let's go." Wendy urged from behind him.

"No, not until Hook pays." Peter replied. Not turning around from the Pirates. "Call Hook a codfish!"

"Peter!" Wendy cried.

He moved just in time to have his hat snatched by the gleaming hook. He flew backwards, pointing his dagger in Hooks direction, daring him to make a move. Hook stood and walked calmly to the front of his crew.

The two sides, pirates versus lost boys and Wendy glared each other down. Nobody dared to move or breathe. The Jolly Roger swayed on the waves, creating a gentle rocking motion at odds with the chaos on the wooden deck.

"Well, well Peter, it seems we are even again. I'll tell you what. This is between you and me. Everyone else can go. It will be only us. I promise." Hook bargained. He was standing with his arms behind his back, motioning to the other pirates.

"Peter…" Wendy began from behind him.

"No Wendy! I will finish this once and for all!" He promised.

* * *

Wendy was at her final stand, she had to convince Peter to go. She didn't trust Hook and right now he was smiling. With all her experience she knew that when a pirate smiles, never to trust them. "But Peter, please. It's Christmas. No one has to die today. No one _needs_ to die today."

"No Wendy, they could have hurt you and they tried to kill my men!" Peter moved forward and nodded his head to Hook. "Let's go."

"Peter! Listen to me now! I don't trust this. He has something up his sleeve!" Wendy was begging. She didn't know how to make him see. But it was too late. Time seem to slow as everyone heard a '_click_' and the silver barrel of a gun came into view.

"Goodbye Peter." Hook grinned.

The gun fired.

Everyone closed their eyes and ducked. After a few moments Wendy opened her eyes to see it didn't hit anyone. Tootles had swung the beam around and had thrown the gun into the ocean. The golden bullet flying off into the air.

"We forgot to untie Tootles!" Curly yelled with glee while ducking from the beam.

Everyone ducked as the swinging beam continued to swing around the ship, carrying Tootle's momentum.

"Duck men!" Hook called. The pirates ducked.

Whilst they were crouched Wendy cautioned Peter, "We need leave while we can."

Peter finally agreed and sprinkled some pixie dust from a spare pocket, as his hat had been thrown into the water by Hook, over the lost boys and Wendy. They carefully timed their escape.

Peter watched them safely leave the boat and flew up to the level of the beam, waiting for Tootles to swing around again and caught on to his foot. Peter worked quickly to untie the ropes and then flew off carrying Tootles, all the way back to Hangman's tree.

* * *

Everything was calm in the ocean when Smee rubbed his head and groaned. The door had hit him hard. Captain Hook was always one to make an entrance. He looked around the ship to see pirates bandaging each other up, the ship in a mess. He knew he would have to clean that up later.

His vision cleared and saw Hook shouting obscenities into the air and wondered if Hook had finally lost his mind. He put a hand on his head and stood up ever so slowly and walked to Captain Hook.

"Where were you Smee." Hook growled.

"I was… uh, I was passed out from when you hit me… with… the door… sir?" Smee trailed. He knew that when Hook had _that_ look in his eye, that you run, very fast, in the opposite direction.

Hooks face twisted into an unimaginable horror, "Smee!"

* * *

Back at Hangman's tree, full celebrations were taking place over lunch and explanations were given. Everyone was sitting around the wooden table with a mug of hot coco, made with love from Wendy, to celebrate their victory.

"When Hook pointed the gun at us, I thought we were done for!" Nibs cried.

"You were so brave Tootles!" Curly joined in.

Wendy smiled as the lost boys retold the tale for the fifth time that night. Peter looked over at Wendy.

"Do you have a present for me Wendy?" He asked.

Wendy smiled. "Of course I do Peter, follow me."

They walked away from the table towards Wendy's suitcase. She undid it and grabbed out something green. "Here is your present Peter. Merry Christmas."

She handed him a green covered book with golden bindings and embellishments. She had asked her Uncle for a favour in trade of helping around the house for a summer, as he was a book binder.

"What is this?" He asked her.

"I made this. It's a book with all your adventures in it. A book of your stories, Peter." Wendy smiled.

Peter looked at the book cover. "Peter and Wendy, An Adventure." He read.

"It has everything from when we first came to Neverland, to your favourite stories you tell me. It took me all year to finish this. Writing it took a lot of time with my mother's typewriter." She smiled.

Peter laughed with joy. "Wendy, this is fantastic! Men, we can have a story every night about us!" He called.

The lost boys erupted in cheers and with clinking of mugs.

"I'm glad you like it Peter." Wendy was very proud of her gift, and she was glad Peter liked it as much as she did. She shuffled her feet and twirled her skirt with her fingers. She was also anxious to see what Peter's gift was.

"Wendy, I would like to give you something special for Christmas. I would like to give you some lessons in fighting. Then you can protect yourself. I promise you won't get hurt now."

Wendy smiled, but her eyes didn't glimmer as much as he had hoped. He knew they would in a moment. He took a step closer to Wendy. She looked into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Peter."

"Merry Christmas Wendy."

He smiled as he leant in to kiss her.

* * *

**I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it!**

**A bit of trivial info, The City Detective was an actual show in the 1950's, with the Character of the Detective Lt. Bart Grant the lead of the show. **

**As always, please read and review, I love hearing what you think. I actually got a recent review for my other story that was so lovely, it's what pulled me back into writing. So thank you so much. I really appreciate all your thoughts and comments. They mean a lot to me.**

Until the next story my darlings.


End file.
